Wife
by Ireina Kurotsuki
Summary: NC-18 Rome first met Germania as a young nation. He thought 'she' was a beautiful girl, and he vowed to make 'her' his wife. Alas, they became adults and as it turns out Germania's protests of being male apparently had some grounds to them... Ger/Rome.


**Wife.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia- it is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, not myself. This is merely a work of fanfiction, and as such I claim none of the characters.

**Warnings:** Homosexual Smut, and Rome's gender fail-age. Also Germania tops Rome. Hard. NC-17 for a reason.

**Flames shall be extinguished with great force because it is bush-fire season and I hate bush-fires. Many Australians do.**

**~*~*~**

So liek, this is a oneshot and stuffs~ My beautiful partner requested a Germania/Rome fic from their early years, in which Rome mistakes Germania for a girl upon first meeting him, and continues to insist that 'he' is actually a 'she' untill adulthood.

It was _supposed_ to be fluffy.... *pokes fic dubiously* I don't know how it turned into pr0n. But, I swear this fic wrote itself, 'twas like my hands were posessed or something. Possessed by Rome!Ghosts apparently, judging from the sheer pr0n content. ._.

Anyway!~ I got my revenge, yes. Rome bottoms. So ha! *blows raspberry at Rome!Ghost*

Please consider this a Christmas present for all the lovely people who subscribe to any of my fics- I apologise for my fail. I have been sick for a very long time, and I'm only slowly getting better. I have not abandoned _Matagot_, nor have I abandoned _When Angels Cry_. Unfortunately however, I cannot tell you when an update will be forthcoming, I am sorry.

This is not technically based on the RL first contact between the Roman Republic and Germanic tribes, although the timeline and details are researched- the Roman Empire began as the Roman Republic, before it became a great empire.

And Rome mentions that it's a dishonour for a Roman man to be penetrated- this is true- anything went in Rome, but penetration of a man demoted him to less than a woman. Interesting, ne? Considering the other stuff that was a-okay... ._.;

I hope you are all well, and please enjoy 'Wife'.

* * *

The little blonde girl was about his size, and she was so different from the dark-haired, olive-skinned men and women he was used to, with her cornsilk hair and milk pale skin. And those eyes, they snapped a challenge at him everytime he wandered north into the lands that he had yet to conquer, the pale blue full of a fire that belied their icy depths. Her long green tunic was tattered, and her feet scratched and dirty for lack of sandals. She was obviously one of the barbarian tribes. He could sense she was _like him_. But which one?

One time, he tried to talk to her.

She replied with a thrown dagger that barely missed him.

He thought he'd never liked a girl _quite_ this much before.

He found himself with an increasing desire to wander, but more often than not, he ended up in the woods to the north, and more often than not he'd end up watching the girl. He'd given up trying to talk to her after having daggers and rocks thrown at him everytime he tried to speak in the language of his people, (_Everyone_ should speak a civilized language after all.) but he'd come to find watching her oddly entertaining.

He thought he'd been stealthy enough, but then, on another of his forays into the wilderness the girl seemed to call home, he lost sight of her. Quietly he craned his neck with a frown, trying to see at different angles through the bushes, when he felt cold metal at his neck and her thin arm holding his behind his back.

She asked something angrily in her guttural barbarian language and he thought he'd never heard anything so uncultured and wild; (or beautiful)

"I do not understand you!" he tried to tell her without moving. She seemed to understand what he meant well enough, and she cleared her throat before replying in halting, heavily accented Latin.

"Why… you come? Is _my_ place. You… uh... no permitted be here." The dagger though, never moved from his throat.

"I saw you- I was exploring, and I wanted to see what you were like." he told her, partially fibbing. Evidently, she knew he was lying, because she promptly pressed the dagger closer to his skin, slicing a fine line into his skin, just enough to sting.

"Lie. You… me watch. For moons." She told him, stumbling on the finer points of Latin grammar, and mangling the pronunciation terribly with a tongue obviously used to the rougher language of her tribe. He thought it made her sound… _cute_. Even in spite of the dagger's keen edge pressed into his skin.

"I wanted to be your friend!" he told her nervously. He'd never been _actually_ cut before- he wasn't quite big enough to personally fight with the warriors yet. "You kept throwing things at me when I wanted to talk to you!" he finished, indignance rising as he remembered her rudeness.

The dagger lowered from his neck and she released him. He instantly reached up, rubbing awkwardly at the cut on his neck and finding blood coming away on his hand.

"That was _mean_!" he told her angrily as he turned. He opened his mouth again to unleash an indignant tirade at the girl, but his breath caught in his throat.

She had been pretty from afar.

She was _beautiful_ up close.

Her nose wasn't straight like his, it tilted up a little at the tip, and her cheekbones were high on her face, giving her a delicate, almost mystical beauty. He noticed her long hair, whilst not dressed and left to fall to her waist ("How _indecent_," he could almost hear the women sniff.) a small part of her hair had been styled into a single twisty thing in it behind her left ear, with a pretty chip of stone at the bottom. He wasn't sure what the twisty things were called though, but the little stone was her only adornment. He assumed this was because she was a barbarian.

"Why?" she asked frankly, bewilderment showing on her face. "Why want…my friend?" she demanded.

He shook himself and replied honestly. "You're pretty! And you're very different to the girls at home."

She scowled at that. "I… not _girl_. Warrior." She pointed at herself. "Warrior."

He frowned. Of course she was a girl. She was far too pretty to be a boy. Ah, but maybe the barbarian tribes let their women fight? Maybe that was what she meant. He decided to humour her.

"_Pretty_ warrior." He told her placatingly. She shook her head at him and tried again.

"Not… _pretty_. I… like you. Warrior, yes? Not ah… " Here she made movements in the air with her hands as though following the curves of the woman she would someday be. "Not like that."

He tilted his head to the side, finding himself caught in a daydream about what she would look like as an adult. She would be so very _beautiful_, he thought.

"You can be my wife!" he told her happily. "When you come to live at my house, I'll make you my wife!" Then he could keep her forever, and her exotic beauty would only serve to enhance the greatness of his empire!

She looked at him uncomprehendingly. "Wi… fe…?" she asked, before presumably repeating it in her own language as though tasting the idea.

He nodded encouragingly. "Wife!"

She scowled and punched him to the ground with a single hit, what seemed to be curses (judging from the vehemency of her tirade) streaming from her mouth in her language.

He didn't understand this at all, because she should be proud he was willing to take a barbarian tribe for his wife. She would, after all, get more out of it than him- as the wife of the Roman Republic (Of course, he would be a great Empire soon!) she would gain citizenship, status and prestige!

He chuckled and sat up, rubbing at the back of his head, where she'd hit him, before jumping up. "You're overwhelmed, I understand~" he told her happily, grabbing her hand in both of his; (forgetting the dagger in her other hand.) "So let's be friends until I'm old enough to marry you!"

She rolled her eyes, seeming less than pleased. She pointed the tip of the dagger under his jaw, pricking the skin.

"Germania." she told him abruptly. "Is name."

He was taken aback. She wasn't merely one of the barbarian tribes. She was the embodiment of _all_ the vicious and bloodthirsty Germans.

Really, it explained a lot.

He grinned, not worrying about the dagger point pricking his skin. She had told him her name! Surely that meant she wouldn't hurt him now?!

"I am the Roman Republic." he told her proudly. "But I'm going to be a great empire!" She rolled her eyes again, almost as though… Almost as though she didn't believe it!

The dagger was lowered and slid into a sheath belted to her waist. "You… we call people… same you _idiot_." A toothy grin was aimed at him and with that same smile she told him something else he didn't understand in her language.

~*~

Germania had long become used to Rome's insistence that he was a girl. Nothing seemed to dissuade him, so the violent reprisals from the blond boy had retreated into acceptance. None of the tribesmen cared about what the arrogant southern idiots thought of them anyway, so he had decided he wouldn't either.

"'Mania?"

That was another thing he'd become used to. That _idiot_ had taken to shortening his name and calling him all sorts of silly 'pet' names.

"What?" he asked curtly.

"I want to give you a name!" the brunet said eagerly. He raised a brow.

"I already have one." he told Rome slowly. His Latin had improved, and he could actually use proper sentences instead of the broken Latin he'd been forced to use when they first met.

Rome shook his head. "No no! I mean a name like what our people have!" Germania shook his head.

"Why would we need one?"

"So that we can go among our people and not be seen as 'Roman Republic' or 'Germania'!~ " Rome explained, seeming enthused at the idea of 'secret excursions'.

"If you went among my people they'd kill you as a spy." he told Rome flatly.

"That's not the point!" Rome said impatiently, flapping a hand.

"And your people would have me 'arrested'. And then I'd be forced to kill many to escape."

"No, no! If you were with me, they wouldn't arrest you!" The other boy's golden eyes clouded for a minute, and Germania recognised the symptoms of his sporadic daydreaming. He rolled his eyes. The idiot's favourite one was making Germania his 'wife', and after one of _those_ daydreams, he'd spout flowery nonsense about marrying Germania and how they'd always be together and how _beautiful_ 'she' would be in her wedding clothes.

Germania always ended up wandering off to practice his swordsmanship during those periods of Rome's madness, and the idiot would end up sulking for many days.

"But you would make a lovely slave-girl…" Rome murmured under his breath and Germania punched him again, jolting him out of his daydream early. "Ow, what was that for, 'Mania?" By the Gods, that _pout_. He found himself wanting to apologise for hitting Rome! Now that simply _wouldn't _do.

"I'm no-one's slave, Rome. Least of all yours." he snapped harshly.

"Ah, I was just joking about that! I'd never make _you_ my slave! You're going to be my wife, remember!" Germania scowled.

"What were you saying about giving me a name?" he asked abruptly, changing the subject.

Rome's face brightened. He was so _expressive_, and that was something Germania found oddly endearing- a warrior would have lost face amongst the tribes were he to show his thoughts and emotions so easily. "I want to give you a human name!"

"I can't have a name in your language." Germania pointed out. "It wouldn't make sense for a tribesman to have a Roman name."

"Tribes_woman_, 'Mania~" Rome trilled happily. "And it's not in Latin! I've been practicing the barbarian tongue!"

Germania scowled again. He didn't like his people being called something like that. It wasn't _fair_. His people were just as civilised as Rome's! They were just different to his.

"Practicing the language of the tribes?" he drawled. "Reaally? You got around to it?"

The gold-eyed boy opposite him pouted. "Of course I practiced! It's the language of my future wife! You're mean 'Mania. The girls at home are much nicer to me!"

He rolled his eyes. _'I'll bet they _are._'_ he thought spitefully to himself. "I'm not a girl." he told Rome automatically, the other boy merely flapping a hand dismissively.

"Anyway! I studied your writing! And I chose symbols for you!" Rome said excitedly, seeming to forget about Germania's 'meanness' in favour of preening over his (likely incorrect) rune selection.

Despite himself, Germania was intrigued. "Show me." he ordered.

Rome grinned and the other boy knelt on the ground and used the tip of his dagger to draw shaky runes in the dirt.

"In my language, that would mean 'Elf warrior'" he said proudly. Germania raised a brow. Elf-warrior?

"Why would you call me 'elf'?" he asked curiously. "I am no elf."

He was _certain_ that was a blush rising on Rome's cheeks, but it couldn't be. "But you're pretty like an elf~" Rome said with a grin, rubbing the back of his head almost sheepishly. Germania furrowed his brow absently, studying the runes. It wasn't an… awful name. And he'd even somehow managed to use the rune for a male warrior, despite his affirmed belief that Germania was a girl. _'Likely because we only sing of male warriors.'_ he thought to himself. _',and he didn't realise there's a different one for a female warrior.'_ Still, it was a well-thought out name, and the rune signified a creature that was fearsome despite its ethereal beauty.

He'd _consider_ using the name.

"It says Alfher, doesn't it?" Rome asked worriedly. "I didn't write them wrong did I?" The brown-haired boy leaned closer to the scratched runes to check they were correct and Germania sighed and took pity on him, kneeling beside him in the dirt.

He reached for the hand still loosely holding the dagger and gently guided it in the shape of the runes. "It needs to be sharper _here_," he told the other boy. ",and you need another line _here_, for it to be the right rune."

"Ah! I see! Thank you!" At this distance, there was no mistaking the blush. But what really surprised Germania (newly named Alfher) was the other boy suddenly leaning in and kissing him on the lips softly. A tingling sensation seemed to race through Germania's body, starting from his lips and emanating throughout the rest of his being.

Before the blond could react to the sudden kiss, Rome had jumped to his feet and sheathed his dagger, blush still firmly in place. "Ah, I have to… go. Train. Yes. Train." And with that the long tradition of Italians running away from Germans began.

Alfher didn't see him for a long time after that- he was purposefully avoiding the Roman nation. His secret study of Latin progressed- Rome wasn't the only one who wanted to learn every part of another language, despite the trials and hardships of studying language without a tutor by flickering candlelight in cold winter nights.

He told himself it wasn't because he _liked_ the other boy. It was merely a useful language, as the Roman Republic began to spread, becoming an empire.

And it definitely wasn't because the other boy had recently been talking about a beautiful brown-haired spitfire of a girl named 'Keltoi'- a beauty who Germania knew as 'Celt'.

Definitely not.

~*~

A long time passed, and as Rome grew, he'd been forced to wander less, applying himself rigorously to the work that would allow him to rise among the ranks of his warriors, though his heart ached to find his blonde warrior girl. She had been missing (she _couldn't _have been avoiding him, she must have been playing hide-and-seek!) for a very long time. But he had to apply himself to his training! He couldn't take time out to play games.

Of course, he kissed many other girls as he grew, and hit puberty, but… None of their kisses had the same spark as the one that he'd stolen from Alfher.

The time came when the young empire had finally proved his worth among his warriors and he had attained the rank of general- he was taller than most of his people, and a formidable fighter, and a proud owner of many villas in the heart of his empire.

At last, he was free! Free to search out Alfher, and that he did, determined to make the girl his bride. He'd find her this time, regardless of how well she'd hidden! He had a promise to keep! He still didn't know when he'd made the decision to _really_ wed the girl, despite her violent disposition, but he rather suspected it was when he'd kissed her and found that it was very different than the other kisses he'd been given by other girls.

He'd told the woman, Keltoi about his intention to wed the blonde girl, Germania, and she'd laughed at him and shot him full of arrows before jumping back over the Wall.

Well, he'd see who was laughing when he wed his beautiful warrior maid! Grinning triumphantly in anticipation, he put all his hard-won skills to use tracking the blonde.

As he searched, he had no company but his thoughts. Thoughts of the blue-eyed German girl plagued him. He hadn't had the heart to chain the wild beauty to him, at least, not the way the old laws had dictated. He _knew_ somehow that she could never live as the property of another person.

So he'd subtly 'influenced' his leaders to change the laws. Slowly, slowly wives were given more equal shares in marriage- land ownership and power. Eventually, they were no longer their husband's property. He was certain that the change would appease Alfher enough to persuade the violent girl to accept his proposal. She would be his equal in almost every way!

He moved through the territory of the tribes with ease and stealth, keeping to the woods and searching for a particularly bright head of blonde hair and a familiar torn tunic among the tall blond race.

He couldn't find her.

As he searched, fear mounted. He didn't know if their sort could die- but _what if she had_?

Finally he decided to approach a lone barbarian travelling around the land as he made camp. He approached the man carefully, so as to take him by surprise.

"Greetings, I'm-" He didn't get far, even though he was using his hard-won knowledge of the barbarian tongue, before a sword was at his throat and he was pressed into the ground by the taller man before he'd even had a chance to draw his own sword.

The other man growled something, but before he could finish the kill a cloud shifted in the sky and the light from the half-moon added itself to the tiny firelight the barbarian had begun to light before attacking him.

The other man whispered; "_Rome_?" in a deep voice tainted with disbelief. The way that he'd said Rome's name sounded familiar. But… it _couldn't _be. This was a man!

The barbarian scrambled off him, face haunted and uncomfortable- he seemed to be struggling between two different emotions. "Leave the territory of the tribes _now_." he said in perfect Latin, turning back to the fire as he sheathed his sword. "Before you get yourself killed." he added under his breath with disdain.

Rome stood slowly, brushing dirt and grass from his toga and armour, surprised at the barbarian's excellent grasp on his language. He drew his sword just in case, aiming it at the other man's back. "Do you know someone… Someone who might be calling herself Alfher?" he asked, trying not to seem too hopeful. Only Alfher had been even _close_ to that level of proficiency in his language- only _she_ could have taught him to speak so well.

The barbarian laughed bitterly. "Alfher is not a woman's name." he said frankly, not turning away from the fire, despite the fact that Rome had a sword pointed at his back and was clearly a high ranking member of the army.

Rome moved cautiously closer to the barbarian, keeping his sword-tip trained on the man's back. "It is this woman's name." he told the blond.

"You gave it to 'her'." he _just_ heard the barbarian mutter under his breath as he poked the fire higher before standing and turning around and merely looking down at him, the length of the sword the only thing separating them.

"_How could you know that_?" Rome whispered, not lowering the point of his sword.

The blond man stared down at him, ice-blue eyes sombre as he raised a single eyebrow in a gesture he'd seen countless times before. Automatically Rome's eyes travelled across to focus on the hair behind his left ear.

The other man was unamused. "_I_ have a human name for _you_."

"A human name?" Rome asked with some trepidation.

"Lindor." Germania hissed. "He who seduces."

"_Alfher_." he murmured, lowering the sword-point. The ba-, no, _Germania_ nodded.

"Yes." the other _man_ said. Rome sheathed his sword and moved closer. He was at least a handspan shorter than Germania! At least! And that deep voice, and those broad shoulders… Even though he was a man (and what a _fine_ specimen he was!) he was still beautiful.

Rome moved even closer in disbelief. But those gorgeous eyes- those were still the same, and that cornsilk hair hadn't changed, although Germania had shortened it a little, presumably to fight easier.

"Do not think I haven't heard of your conquests. You had best leave _now_ before you are killed."

"Conquests? I don't-"

" Egypt and Greece?! Celt?!" Germania asked angrily, his voice rising. "I do not know about your culture, but in mine it is an insult to betrothe yourself and then to make conquests of other people."

"But they're just conquests!" Rome laughed. Was _that_ what was bothering Germania? "They're living in my house now, that's all! There's nothing between any of us. And besides- I thought that since you really _are_ male, you wouldn't want to wed me anyhow."

Germania raised a brow. "It's a matter of pride." he told Rome, sniffing. "It's not as though I actually _like_ you. You're an idiot and an arrogant annoyance."

Rome lifted a callused hand and laid it on his chest, finding it flat, but toned with musculature earned from years of weapons training under his tunic. _He_ was a _true_ equal- he would be equal to Rome in _every_ way.

"_Don't touch me_!" Alfher hissed, but didn't try and move away or stop him.

Rome moved even closer, swallowing a little. He knew his people did things like this but _he_ had never done it- never kissed another man that is. He slid a hand around the back of Germania's neck and eased himself up (or did Germania let Rome pull him down?) for a kiss. He needed to know if kissing Alfher felt the same now he knew the other nation was a male, not a female.

It started light and soft like their first kiss, however, unlike the first kiss he'd given Alfher when they were children it became anything but chaste and he was soon using all the skill he'd acquired over the years to kiss him.

He felt Germania's arm slide hesitantly around his waist before tightening, pulling Rome against him roughly. It was a unique experience- all the women he'd kissed were soft and tiny and submissive. It was somewhat arousing to actually have to fight for dominance in a kiss.

"I couldn't wed you until I'd reached the appropriate age." he murmured against Germania's lips before biting the other man's lower lip playfully. "Of course, I still thought you were a woman."

"You're an idiot." Germania retorted, a slender hand winding its way into the hair at the nape of Rome's neck.

"Tell me," the brown-haired empire asked. "What was the first name you thought to give me?" He laid a playful kiss on the other man's jawline. "Before you thought I was sleeping with half the world." He kissed down his neck, sucking briefly at his pulse on a whim before continuing. "And I know that wasn't your first choice of name."

Alfher hissed something unintelligible in his own tongue before he replied, his voice rough and terse. "I don't want to tell you." His hand tightened its grip on Rome's hair- almost enough to be painful.

"Come now~" Rome said teasingly. "You can tell me!~" he encouraged with a grin, lifting his head to look into Germania's ice blue eyes.

"It was silly."

"Oh come now! It cannot be that bad." Rome chuckled.

Alfher ignored him and leaned forward to nibble at the outer shell of his ear. Rome couldn't suppress a shiver. It was somehow different when it was the blond doing it and not some woman he barely knew.

"You'll not distract me that way, Alfher." he murmured before hooking the other man's dark green tunic and undershirt out from the plain leather belt he wore, sliding a hand under the coarsely woven undershirt. He began to map out the toned muscles that were so familiar, and yet so different, wondering at how he ever could have thought this man was anything but male.

Alfher merely glared challengingly at him, as if to say 'Oh _really_?' before pointedly pushing his hips into Rome's in a sudden thrusting movement that drew a surprised gasp from the brunet at how _damn_ good it felt. Rome grinned and mimicked Germania's movement experimentally, rubbing their growing erections together teasingly.

"I learn quickly, 'Mania~ " he sing-songed as Germania gave a deep groan. He felt a hand slide itself through his hair, tightening cruelly tight and he was dragged up for a rough kiss.

Germania had a kind of unrefined skill, and Rome found it oddly endearing as the other man sucked at his lower lip, before kissing down his jaw and to his earlobe. He was however somewhat chagrined at the way the blond had to bend his neck right down to reach Rome's ear though. What had happened to the slight and slender form he'd possessed before? Rome couldn't hold back a pout. It wasn't _fair_. He would, of course, ignore the fact that he had a much bigger house than the majority of the other nations, and this was very likely Fate keeping him the right size for his boots.

Alfher seemed to notice something and he lifted his head to look into Rome's golden eyes with his blue ones.

"What?" he asked, his Latin sounding somewhat more accented than before, doubtless because of the arousal pressing quite pointedly against Rome's own.

The brunet lifted his free hand to caress the other man's face, chagrin on his face. "You got _taller_ than me!" A devious smirk crossed Germania's face and the other nation laughed, _laughed_ at him!

"It is delicious irony." Alfher told him, tapping his nose mockingly with the hand not resting at the small of Rome's back. Rome narrowed his eyes in irritation. He opened his mouth to tell Germania just _where_ he could shove his irony, but found his mouth suddenly occupied with kissing Germania. _'Huh.'_ He found himself thinking incoherently, feeling his train of thought beginning to slip away. _'Wait..' _he thought, clearing his mind and glaring at the blond man currently kissing him.

"That's not going to work either, Alfher." he informed said blond, gripping that long hair and lifting his head away from his lips. "Tell me, what was the name you were going to give me?" he asked seriously. He _honestly_ wanted to know! If the other man was going to such lengths to hide it, that only served to make him even more curious about it.

"I am not going to tell you." Rome heard him mutter under his breath in his barbarian tongue.

"You do realise that I have had years to refine my knowledge of your tongue?" Rome replied in the same (albeit accented) language, raising an eyebrow.

Germania started against him, and Rome couldn't help but feel amused at the expression of shock on his face.

"I didn't think you were serious about studying it." replied the blond nation, wonder seeping onto his face as he stared down at Rome. "You honestly kept learning? Even though I was hiding from you?"

Betrayal stabbed through Rome, sharper than any of his opponent's blades. "You were hiding from me?" he asked, extricating himself from Germania's grip, ire rising in him. How _dare _he?! Rome had been searching for him, afraid he was dead and he'd been _hiding from him?!_

Germania's expression didn't change, although his arms hung limply at his side. "It is hard to study a language when your people do not write or read the language, nor do they take prisoners." he said simply. "And yours is a complicated tongue." he added. He didn't have to say that his pride wouldn't allow him to face Rome and speak his language unless he could do it perfectly.

Rome understood.

It had taken him many long nights of study to even be sure that he had pronounced the sounds for the runes he'd found right, and much mocking from the captive barbarians his people had in the prisons before he had the courage to tell Germania he wanted to name her. Well, _him_, but at the time he'd thought _he_ was a _she_. But even so, he couldn't let the nights of worry go.

"Alfher, I thought you were in trouble." he told the other man calmly. "If I hadn't been under the watch of the general over me, I would have gone to search you out."

Germania shifted his weight uncomfortably. Red tinged his cheekbones, those high and delicate cheekbones. "I… cannot write. Your language." he added hurriedly. "And I did not think you would appreciate messages in my runes." He scowled at the ground darkly, as though it was the fault of the dirt and grass that he had to admit this to the other nation.

Rome just thought it was cute, and, not being the type to hide his thoughts he had to inform Germania of this. "Ah, you are still very cute!~" he cooed with a grin. "Even though you're not a girl!"

Germania on the other hand, did not seem to appreciate this for the complement it was and instead re-introduced Rome to his fist.

It hurt a lot more now he wore leather armguards.

Rome fell to the ground and he rubbed at the side of his head where Germania had hit him with a purposefully pitiful expression. "'Maaaniaa…" he whined, loving how the other man's face instantly turned remorseful for an instant. "That _hurt_!" Now to wind it all up! "Why'd you do that? That was _mean_." He pouted, letting his lower lip wobble slightly.

Germania rolled his eyes and reached a hand down to help him up. Rome took it gleefully, pulling him to the ground and rolling on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head.

"Ah hah!" he crowed merrily. "You should know I'm not that weak, 'Mania!~ "

Alfher scowled up at him. "You're an idiot." he informed Rome before leaning up and obligingly kissing him.

Rome laughed, breaking the kiss. "You of all people should know that appearances can be decei-iving~" he sing-songed before kissing the tip of Germania's slightly curving nose. "Ah, but I do love you." He laughed again, kissing Alfher quickly. "You know, you could still marry me!" he said enthusiastically. "I'm certain no-one would know the difference if you dressed the part!"

The blond man glared darkly at him. "I think _not_, Rome." he said flatly. "I'll not dress as a woman even for you." With that he bit sharply at the curve of Rome's neck, and the gold-eyed man yelped, not having expected either to be bitten or to enjoy the sensation of the bite. Germania took advantage of the other man's surprise to roll him over and reverse their positions, straddling Rome's hips as he did.

Rome opened his mouth to make some remark as to Alfher's apparent eagerness but unfortunately for him the other nation had expected as much and leant down and effectively silenced him with a kiss. He felt a hand fumbling at the buckles to his light travelling armour and manoeuvred in order to assist Germania in this endeavour.

"Why does your armour have to have so many _buckles_." Germania complained. "It is far too intricate, you don't need this many parts to it."

Rome chuckled (somewhat breathlessly from the kiss) before replying. "And this is my travel armour~ You haven't seen my ceremonial set!~" and reaching for the ties to Germania's light leather vest he wore over his shirt in his form of travel armour.

The blond man shook his head and finished undoing the buckles to Rome's armour. "It's pointless." He reached around to assist Rome in removing the leather vest, removing it with several efficient tugs at the knots holding it in place.

"But it works." Rome pointed out, lifting the already lose shirt and undershirt from Germania's torso. He stared in wonder at the pale flesh exposed to him. Little scars marred him here and there, but somehow they only seemed to add to the other man's beauty, reaffirming his status as a powerful fighter. On impulse, Rome kissed a mark that lay just under the other man's collarbone.

"That was the Huns." Germania told him with a little moan as Rome licked at the mark.

"One of your tribes?" Rome questioned briefly, leaning back to look at him, guiding the other man's hands to the clasp holding part of his toga.

The blond nodded, quickly undoing the clasp and tossing it aside with the armour before working at one of the knots holding his garment shut. "He's an impatient idiot."

"You seem rather fond of that word." Rome remarked, nimble fingers reaching for the ties holding Germania's leggings shut.

"It is a good word." admitted the other nation, who lifted his hips to allow Rome to work at the ties before finishing the knots holding Rome's clothing and unexpectedly gently lifting the folds of the white garment aside almost reverently. Rome felt no shame of his body- it was well-toned and of good proportions. He was often complimented in the baths. But it was somehow different to have the blond man stroke his chest with such wonder.

"You like what you see?" Rome teased him gently, pausing in his work and reaching a hand up to stroke Alfher's cheek. The other nation didn't reply with words, but leant down to flick his tongue against one of Rome's nipples. He gasped at the foreign sensation, arching spontaneously upward. "I suppose… so~" he grinned, hurriedly returning his hand to undoing the lacings.

Alfher toyed with the knots of Rome's loincloth teasingly, tugging at them but not trying to undo them, rather placing light kisses in a random pattern down Rome's torso. This only served to drive the brown-haired man to impatiently rip the last of the ties, rather than untie them.

"You're fixing that." Germania informed him nonchalantly, dropping another light kiss on his lips.

"You shouldn't be teasing me." Rome replied defiantly, sliding his hand under Germania's loincloth. The other gave a gasp as Rome caressed his length lightly.

"Perhaps I shouldn't." Germania murmured, finally deigning to undo Rome's loincloth delicately. "But you do seem to enjoy it."

Rome snorted and stroked him once more before removing his hand and pulling Alfher down by the hair for a kiss.

"Not as much as you do." he grinned.

A dark smirk emerged on those delicate features Rome so loved, stoking the fire already burning through his body. "I will grant you that." Alfher purred, tossing aside Rome's loincloth. The brunet stretched unashamedly beneath Germania, a heated, languid grin firmly in place as the other lifted himself and slid his leggings from his legs and tossed them aside before grabbing Rome's hand and placing it on one of the knots holding his loincloth. "Remove it." he ordered with a low growl, leaning down and nipping at Rome's ear.

The gold-eyed empire shivered, the idea of being ordered around by his beautiful barbarian somehow arousing him. The idea of defying him just to see what he'd do however sounded far more interesting than obeying.

"No~" he answered with a smirk and dropped his hand to the ground, arching his back a little in a stretch. "You're capable~"

Germania raised an eyebrow. "Indeed I am." he replied with mock-thoughtfulness, slipping a hand into Rome's hair and stroking it idly. "However," Here he tugged at one of the three rogue curls that stood apart from the others roughly, sending a tide of desire washing through Rome. Alfher gave another of his dark smirks at Rome's writhing beneath him, as though he'd been expecting it. _How_ he could have known was anyone's guess, because even Rome _himself_ hadn't expected that sort of pleasure from a single hair. "I want _you_ to do it."

Rome shivered, unable to help bucking up into Germania. He wanted… he wanted… He didn't know what he wanted, only that he _wanted _it, and Germania knew what it was and could give it to him. He reached up and tugged at one of the knots, trying desperately to stop the shuddering still wracking his frame.

"Good boy." Alfher murmured almost mockingly, releasing his tight grip on the curl and lightly stroking his cheek.

"I'm only… doing this…" Rome huffed. His breath was coming oddly fast. Hm. "Because you're… too… _lazy… _to do it yourself." There, one knot done! He moved to the other one hurriedly.

"You just don't like being so helpless in front of someone else." Germania told him frankly, and began to pet his hair softly, a smile on his face.

"Not… true." lied Rome. But Alfher hadn't lost his uncanny ability to know when Rome was lying, for he soon tugged another of _those_ curls, albeit more gently than before. Rome cursed in Latin as his traitorous body thrashed beneath the taller blond.

"Why do you lie to me?" Alfher sighed with a glint in those crystalline blue eyes. "You know I always know." The corner of his lip twitched upwards a little into a tiny grin.

"Stop that!" Rome hissed at him as he finished the other knot and tossed Germania's loincloth aside, surging up to kiss him, thrusting his tongue against the other man's, fighting him to dominate the kiss. _This_ was something he excelled in, the art of kissing. And he used that to his advantage to gain the upper hand briefly, hands automatically travelling the other man's body as though instinctually knowing where the blond liked to be touched.

Germania voiced his approval quite vocally, and if they hadn't been in the forest in the middle of nowhere, Rome would have been quite certain that they would have been interrupted by someone hearing the ruckus.

This was all quite new to the olive-skinned male, and he took great joy in exploring the blond's body (although he was somewhat restricted by Alfher's position straddling his hips.) with his hands and lips, tracing invisible designs on that pale skin with his lips. Every sound he provoked from his beautiful lover only served to add to his own desire until he was fairly burning with it.

"Have you done this before?" Germania asked between unsteady breaths, licking Rome's neck.

"Mm'mm, not… not with men." Rome gasped, reluctant to admit his lack of knowledge. He hadn't thought he'd need to know how men did these things- he'd thought the one he loved was female.

"I have." Alfher's hand slid between them to stroke at Rome's manhood, kissing him gently as he did. "You trust me don't you?"

Rome bucked up into that wicked hand. That was a _stupid_ question, of course he did! He wouldn't have been there otherwise now _would_ he?

"Yess, but shouldn't _I_ be asking _you_ that?" Rome questioned. The blue-eyed man didn't answer, merely kissing him tenderly and lifting himself off Rome. Before Rome could open his mouth to protest the loss of contact, Germania was kneeling between his legs, parting them further. "What are you doing?!" he asked, unable to help a little note of panic at not knowing what was going on.

Alfher merely gave him a wicked grin, his eyelids half-lowered. He leant down ever so slowly, not taking his eyes off Rome's as he flicked his tongue against the head of Rome's length, to an approving yelp from said nation.

"Ah, _that's_ what you're doing!" Rome murmured, breathing ragged as he watched the blond slowly engulf him with his mouth, sucking lightly as he did. By the _Gods_, that man knew what he was doing!

He felt Germania's tongue dip into the slit at the tip of his penis, but it was the combination of that and that sinful glint in his eyes that was irresistible, and he found himself bucking up into Alfher's mouth unconsciously.

"Ah… sorry!" he managed to say, having somehow retained some form of manners, despite the delicious wet heat of Germania's mouth around him. The other nation seemed to pay it no mind, merely beginning to slowly bob his head up and down. "Ah!" Rome yelped again, and slipped his hands into Germania's hair, gripping the soft blond locks tightly in his fists trying not to thrust his hips.

The suckling sounds Germania was making weren't helping him resist.

Suddenly he felt fingers at his lips, and he opened his mouth, not really understanding why Germania wanted him to suck his _fingers_, but he wasn't going to complain as long as that mouth didn't stop doing what it was doing. He began to mimic the movements Germania's tongue was making on his length with his own tongue on those slim fingers.

Alfher lifted his mouth from Rome, pulling his slicked fingers from Rome's mouth and moving up to kiss him. Rome could taste some salty substance in the kiss that he supposed was from what Alfher had just been doing between his legs.

"I'm not done yet, my dear." Germania whispered into his ear and Rome shivered, both at the tone of voice and at the warm breath ghosting over his ear.

"Oh really?" he managed to respond breathlessly. What was he going to do now?

The blond man's only response was another kiss and with a devious grin he slid back down between Rome's legs. He lifted one of them and trailed kisses down his inner thigh back towards his manhood, kissing the tip before suddenly taking as much of him into his mouth as he could. Rome let out a yell at the speed his head was bobbing.

He felt a strange sensation in his posterior and suddenly realised what Germania had had him suck his fingers for, because one of those fingers was…

"Alfher!" he yelled, somewhat… irritated at Germania's presumption. Germania ignored him however, and continued both to suck at his length and to slowly accustom him to having something inside him. "_Alfher!_" he yelled again, torn between pulling away from the invading finger and staying to allow Germania to continue that deliciously sinful sucking.

The blond didn't stop, and instead he felt another finger be added to the one already inside him, stretching. Rome squirmed, the pleasure of Alfher's mouth not quite enough to distract him from the fingers stretching him. "_Stop it_!" he hissed, not able to bring himself to pull away. "I don't… want…"

Germania slid Rome from his mouth with a 'popping' sound, tilting his head to the side as he stared up at him. "You haven't done this before, correct?" he asked idly, stroking Rome with his free hand even as he added another finger.

"N.. _no_, I haven't! St… stop that!"

"Then logically you should let me take charge, at least this time." Alfher reasoned, curling his fingers _just so_ and hitting a spot that made him gasp in surprise. He didn't think it could be _pleasurable_ to be in this position!

"But _Alfher_!" He moaned, arching back onto those fingers. "It's not… _ah_… honourable for a… Roman man to… be…"

"To be?" Germania asked patiently, continuing his ministrations.

"To be penetrated!" Rome hated how badly he wanted, _needed_ more, even despite what his people believed. He _shouldn't want this_. He should want to be the one in Alfher's position!

The blue-eyed man hummed, inclining his head to kiss the inside of Rome's thigh thoughtfully. "But it shouldn't matter if it's me." he said. "After all, I am a 'barbarian' to your people. This should mean I am exempt, because what I do doesn't matter." He leaned forward, not moving his fingers, allowing his hair to brush Rome's chest as he leaned forward to hover over his lips. "Does it." He murmured, kissing Rome gently.

Rome kissed back with a fervour that turned the kiss violent. "_Fine_." he spat, twining a hand in that long cornsilk hair and kissing him again furiously. "Just _move_!" he hissed, throwing worry to the wind and moving on Germania's fingers. It felt too good for him to care what people might think- what _Germania_ might think of him later for being so weak as to be dominated so easily.

Germania just smiled softly down at him. "I have wanted to hear that for a long time." he murmured, before withdrawing his fingers. He used his other hand to spread the tiny droplets of liquid at the tip of his own length over the head as best he could. "This may hurt a little." he warned, positioning himself at Rome's entrance.

"Just do it." Rome hissed self-consciously, fingers scratching tracks in the dirt as he subconsciously tensed. Alfher must have noticed this, because he leant over and kissed his ear softly.

"You need to relax. Trust me." he murmured, and that accented Latin that was so familiar to Rome calmed him a little, and he realised that this was _Alfher_ after all, and really, wouldn't he trust this person, woman or man with his life? Surely he could trust Alfher with this? With that thought foremost in his head he stared up into Germania's beautiful blue eyes and leaned up to slide his arms around Germania's long neck and pulled himself upwards to kiss him, purposely relaxing as best he could.

"I… trust you." he told Alfher, using the other man's native language to tell him this most important thing. Alfher's eyes widened and a smile crossed his face.

"Good." the other man replied in the same language and pressed himself slowly into Rome, who never broke eye-contact. He paused once he was fully sheathed, and Rome felt himself relaxing still more around the other man. Once he felt he could, he experimentally shifted a little, and nodded to Germania.

"You can move." he grinned. The blond nodded and pulled partially out and slowly eased himself back in, setting a slow, steady pace. Rome tilted his head to the side contemplatingly. It wasn't bad, despite the initial sting, it was actually… quite nice now he was used to it. Germania lifted himself on both hands, one either side of Rome's arms. "What are y- _Oh_!" His question was answered when Alfher adjusted his angle before re-entering Rome, hitting that same spot he'd been hitting with his fingertips before.

His pale lover gave him another of his sinful smirks. "You like that?" he asked innocently (though _how_ he managed to sound innocent was quite beyond Rome.) as he pulled himself all the way out before thrusting in at the same angle, only with a little more force behind him and Rome couldn't help a strangled yell escaping him at the pleasure as _that spot_ was hit again. But it was _still too slow_!

"_Faster_!" Rome demanded, clutching at Alfher's arms.

"Are you certain?" the other nation asked questioningly.

In response, Rome used all his strength to flip them over, somehow keeping Germania inside him. "_Yes_." he hissed, lifting himself almost completely off his lover before slamming himself down and initiating a faster, harder rhythm. "I'm not… some delicate…. flower, 'Mania." he panted. "I'm the Roman Empire." The blond smiled and sat up, allowing Rome to set his frantic pace, hands stroking and petting his sides, urging him to ride harder. He felt Alfher's mouth everywhere- on his face, his neck, his shoulders and his arms.

"You're _mine_." Germania murmured into his ear, and that possessive voice of his was somehow enough to make him spill his seed on the other man's pale stomach and chest, yelling Alfher's name. He felt his inner muscles tighten around Germania and the other man's eyes flew shut and he clutched Rome close to him and Rome felt Alfher's release inside him. The brunet moaned and felt his muscles slacken completely and he pushed Alfher back to lie on top of him languidly.

"I love you, my beautiful barbarian." Rome said softly, not moving.

"Is that so?" Germania mused, petting Rome's hair softly.

"Mm'mm." he nuzzled Germania's hand sleepily.

"That's good then." Germania cleared his throat before whispering something Rome didn't quite catch.

"What did you say 'Mania?" he murmured idly, petting his chest.

"I love you Luthando." Alfher repeated, raising his voice a little. Rome lifted his head at that, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Luthando?" he asked softly. 'Love'. "That was the name you chose?"

Germania's face was bright red. "I told you it was silly."

"I like it~" Rome told him with a grin. "So after that, you're now my unofficial wife." he said with a nod and a grin.

"Go to sleep, Rome." Alfher told him, rolling his eyes.

"Luthando." Rome told him. "I want you to use my name!"

"Go to sleep, Luthando." Alfher was blushing, he could just barely make it out in the dim light from the tiny fire.

"Goodnight Alfher~" he said softly, snuggling down to sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this fic- it was my first fic that went this far in terms of smut- at least, that I have posted, and also my first Hetalia fic. I would appreciate reviews very much!~

Thank you for reading~

-Ireina


End file.
